


HANNIBAL - Family, not Food

by surrenderdammit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Murder Family, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal, no matter how much they annoy you, you must remember: the food is not family, the family is not food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HANNIBAL - Family, not Food

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr :) 
> 
> "Hannibal making a nice family dinner for Will and Abigal? AND ALL WILL'S PUPPY DOGS?! (I miss your art so much wuuuuh i never get on dA anymore I'm so terrible)"  
> \- fishfingersandjellybabies

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST HANNIBAL FANART. WHY WOULD IT BE ANYTHING OTHER THAN CRACK AND MURDER FAMILY.


End file.
